Winter Nights
by Yukiko-Zaraki
Summary: Logan starts to remember a night that changed his life forever. But will he ever remember how? What Yukiko meant to him and why he felt a need to protect her? Wolverine/Logan & O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Nights

Chapter 1

The Dream

Yukiko's P.O.V

_ The stars are so beautiful and bright tonight... _Yukiko thought as she laid herself down in the snow. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind and focus on the beauty surrounding her. The bare cherry blossom trees with their near black bark making the snow atop the branches even brighter. The moon, in all of its glory, reflected its light off the frozen lake, giving the clearing an eerie yet enchanting glow. The sky was cloudless; it was filled with nothing but the twinkling stars. She was always happiest here. Though not even the beauty of the scene around her could distract her from what had happened earlier that day, and the news that she had received.

*Flashback*

"You will marry Tohiko. It has been settled, and the deal made," her father said.

"I can't father! Tohiko is not the one I love! He is a horrible man," Yukiko replied angrily. She couldn't believe her father would force her into marriage. When she was younger he had not only told her, but promised her that she could marry the man she, herself, chose. He had always been a good man. A man who kept his word, no matter what! And yet now, he was going back on it.

"Then who is it that you love Yukiko?" he asked with slight hostility in his voice.

**Present**

She had never heard her father use that tone when he talked to her. It was after that that she had ran with tears glistening in her eyes.

Yukiko finally found a way to cleanse her mind of the memory of what had just happened. She sang a song that she hadn't sung for years. It was a lullaby for her pet. Shailo. He was a wolf, and didn't actually belong to her. He would visit her sometimes, but when she turned 12, he stopped.

"Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...

Shailoh shna.. otvit ka...

Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah...

Shailoh washnee

fortee ney...

Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...

Omen nio hah...

Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...

Shailoh shna.. otvit ka...

Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah...

Shailoh washnee

fortee ney...

( watch?v=U63KZTXp-ok

^link to the song. It's from 'Wolf's Rain' called

'Cheza's Song')

When she had finished, Yukiko heard a noise on her right. She looked over, paralyzed with fear, only to see Shailoh walking toward her calmly. He walked in front of her and laid his head in her lap. Yukiko gently pet his head with her cold pale hands, gently whispering to him.

Logan's P.O.V

He turned his head at the sound of a soft voice singing something in a language he had never heard before. "What was that..." Logan wondered. He headed in the direction the sound had come from. As he walked toward the sound, a gentle breeze came his way, carrying an intriguing scent along with it. It was amazingly sweet, but not too sweet. It was very light and was not strong. It was pleasing to the senses.

The sound and scent led him to the edge of a clearing that was surrounded by bare sakura trees coated in snow. What he saw wasn't quite what he had suspected. There was a girl in the middle of it by the edge of a lake. She was singing to herself quietly, and not too long after she had finished, a white wolf with odd red markings on its head came out of hiding. He was ready to protect her, claws out and ready to fight when he noticed something strange. The wolf was just walking toward her. It wasn't growling and running at her. He saw it lay down and put its head into her lap. She began to pet him gently, and he caught only bits and pieces of what she was whispering. He retracted his claws and watched for a while. Logan stepped back, wondering whether or not he should approach her or leave her be, seeing as she was seemingly out of danger.

Against his better judgment, he decided to approach her. Logan's curiosity about why she was out here alone at night heavily outweighed his better judgment. As he walked toward her, he couldn't help but imagine what she would look like. All he could see was light, pale blonde hair that was splayed out across her back and on the snow. Standing up, he placed the end of her hair to be at about the middle or bottom of her back.

Logan's (first person) P.O.V

When I reached her, the wolf slowly raised its head and looked at me. The girl twisted around and looked up at me with genuin surprise in her eyes. Her face was so much more beautiful than he would've thought possible. It was a face that I would love to wake up to in the morning. Every morning. Her eyes were bright blue. Almost the same color as the ice covering the lake. Her skin was pale and nearly flawless, except for the evidence of the tears that had been trailing down her soft face. The trail that they left behind was shining slightly. She reminded me of the snow on the ground.

She stood up to greet me. She was shorter than I had expected. A few inches shorter than I was, and I was right about the length of her hair. Her kimono was a pale pink and didn't look to warm.

"Hey." I said. It was all that I could come up with. Her beauty stunned me.

"Hello." she said somewhat hesitantly, "My name is Yukiko."

That name fit her perfectly. I stared at her for a few seconds taking in how sweet her voice was. So soft and gentle and quiet. It was sad though. I needed to know why. Something was pushing me to find out, and help her in anyway that I could.

"You've been crying... Haven't you? What happened?" I asked her. I was tempted to caress Yukiko's face, but thought better of it. The wolf was oddly quiet. It only sniffed me, and then left us alone.

"Mhm... It's not a big deal though... Umm... Who are you?"

"Hmm? Oh, right... My name's Logan. But if it made you cry, it must have been something bad." I have to find out what happened to her.

"It's just that..."

"MR. LOGAN!?" I heard a voice yelling my name through my door. I opened my eyes, rubbing my temples. The same dream- or memory- again. The same one I'd been having for the past few weeks. It's always ending at the same place. _I guess that I'll just have the professor take a look inside again today. See if he can find the rest of the memory... If it's even that. _I thought exasperatedly and groaned in frustration then got out of bed.

I put on a flannel plaid shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans and some shoes after that. I headed outside and heard Jean just around the corner talking to the professor. It was something about a new student, so I didn't bother listening or joining in on the conversation. That dream... memory... That _thing_ was starting to piss me off. I grabbed something small for breakfast and went out for a ride on my motorcycle.

_"Logan..." _I thought I heard someone say my name, and looked around me. No one was there, so it was obviously just my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unexpected Reunions

I went to the bar and to hang out for awhile, when I saw a flash of pale blonde hair in the parking lot. I whipped around, but there was nothing there. _Please don't tell me I'm goin' crazy! _I thought as I turned around and walked into the bar.

"Hey! Logan! You ain't been here in a while," Tomas Burkley said, "We missed ya buddy!" I don't know why he calles me his 'buddy'. I don't even like him all that much. He's very loud and gets even more so when he's drunk.

"Yeah, well there's been a lot of stuff goin' on in my life right now. Haven't had much time til now." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. I'd had plenty of time to come hang out here, but I really didn't want to. I just wanted to find out what the dream-thing was all about. I needed to know about that angel of a girl, and why I acted so different around her. Why was I so soft? Why did I care so much about this woman I just met, a woman that I don't even know. All I know is that there was something different, and special about that girl. About this girl named Yukiko. I just need to figure all of this out and get it over with.

As I sat down and ordered a shot of whiskey, there was a loud and booming voice coming from the opposite side of the bar. I didn't care to look, it was most likely just Tomas yelling at the T.V. Of course that just happened to be a big mistake. Tomas goes flying across the bar, and when I look over, I see Sabertooth.

"Unfinished business Runt!" he snarled at me with an evil, twisted glimer in his eyes. I really wasn't in the mood for this. Not right now. Right now, I just wanted to get drunk and forget about this for awhile. Unfortunately, I knew that this couldn't happen unless I beat him to a bloody pulp. So I glared at him, snarled and taunted him a bit.

"Bring it on Pops!" I replied. We ran at eachother full force, him intent on killing me, and me intent on getting this over with as soon as possible.

Yukiko's P.O.V

Japan truely is amazing! I took in the sights, smells, and sounds surrounding me. The fair was just so much fun! There were little kids running everywhere, some wearing masks, and others waving sparklers wildly. The food was just perfect. The ramen was the best of them all though. The flavor was just right! Not too strong but not too weak. The fair couldn't have been put together any better.

Emi and I were walking around the fair watching the little ones run about laughing. We played games and did some shopping as well. We were best friends, and we were having the more fun that we had had in a while.

"Crap," Emi said aloud, "I've gotta get home! I'm sorry Yukiko. I wish I could stay longer, but if I don't get home now, I'll be dead tomorrow." she said. She looked at me expectedly, waiting for an answer. Emi didn't wait long though, I readily accepted. She waved good-bye and walked away. I started to walk away, holding my stuffed panda that I had won from a game. That's when I heard a voice that I never thought that I would hear again.

"Hello there. My beauty." I clenched my panda tighter to my chest and my heart skipped a beat. I was frozen, and I couldn't move. It was Tohiko.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yukiko

Logan's P.O.V

I'd finally finished Sabertooth off. For now anyway... and decided that I needed to get away for awhile. So once I got back to the Institute, I told Charles that I was going away on a little 'vacation' that was much needed. Between the training of the kids, the dream, angelic, mysterious Yukiko, and Sabertooth, I've gotten really tired. I left for Japan, hoping that not only would I be able to relax, but that I may find out what happened on that winter night in the clearing.

_Feels so good to be back! I've missed this. Japan and its oddly soothing aura. Well, soothing to me._ I kept walking around and noticed a festival. I read the poster next to the entrance and noticed that it was only open for one more night. It would be pretty fun, and there was always good food there. But there was something else pulling me there.

**FlashBack**

"Please Logan? Can we go to the festival? It'll be so much fun, and I really want to go somewhere with you. The grounds are really pretty and romantic too... All covered in snow..." Yukiko said in a dreamy, soft tone. She really wanted to go, and I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her disappointed, so I couldn't say no. Her face looked so much more beautiful when she was smiling. When her eyes shone with that joyful, excited sparkle.

"Alright... We can go sweetheart." I said, pulling her into a hug. She put her cold hands on my chest and snuggled her head deeper.

"You're always so warm." She whispered. I could tell she was smiling, and felt her softly laughing. I pulled her in a little closer, close enough that I could smell her scent. There was nothing like that scent. It was sweet, but not too sweet. So pleasing. So calming. I closed my eyes and heard a soft whisper.

*Present Time*

My eyes snapped open. _What was that...?_ I wondered. _What did she whisper? I couldn't make it out._ This little girl was really driving me crazy. I couldn't figure it out. Why was I so soft with her, and why does my heart beat a little faster when ever I think about her? I need to figure this out, and I need to soon.

I kept walking around town, looking at all the different shops. I remeber this place... This was the street she and I walked to get to the festival. I stopped and looked up at the sky. It was partly grey and partly blue. It would snow soon. When looked back at the town infront of me, I saw a small girl with waist length, pale blonde hair, and pale skin crossing the street with a tall man. A man that I, already, felt a deep hatered for... The girl looked at me for a split second, then looked away. But right after she did, she looked back at me with surprise written all over her face. I got a clear look at her face. Flawless with ice blue eyes. It all came back to me. Right then, I knew who they were. It was Yukiko and Tohiko. But according to the look of slight fear she had in her eyes, she wasn't with him because she wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan

Yukiko's P.O.V

He took me away from the festival. He took me to some house somewhere. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think. I didn't think that I would ever see Tohiko again. Not after what happened. Tohiko found out about me and Logan. He told my father, hoping that he would be furious with me and forbid me to see him again. But he already knew. I told him, and he felt bad about going back on his word, so he allowed me to stay with Logan. Even if he was an outsider. The thing is, is that that happened almost 75 years ago. My father died and I thought that Tohiko would've too. But it would seem that he was a mutant as well. The same power as me, an accelerated healing factor that made us age much, much slower. My other ability was the manipulation of anything that has water in it. From trees and the air, to the human body. Though I rarely used it because I had no need to. Untill now. And now that I need to, given my luck, I was so terrified that I couldn't.

Nothing happened last night. He told me to go to bed and that was that. This morning I found a deep purple kimono laying on a little dresser in the room. I put it on, knowing that I had to, and was relieved that it wasn't anything inappropriate. It wasn't low cut, or too short. At least there was one less thing I had to worry about.

"You look so perfect..." Tohiko was at my door looking at me. I blushed instinctivly... _Sometimes, I hate being a girl. Why do we have to blush when men say things like that? Even if the man is someone that we hate..._ I thought. The look in his eyes scared me. His entire presence scared me. I looked at him once I was sure that the blush was gone. I glared at him.

"Mmm... What's that look for, sweetie?" His tone was slightly hostile, but he tried to sugar-coat it as best as he could.

"N-nothing..." I couldn't say anything else. I was afraid of what he might do to me. He was an abusive man. And he obviously still was. The way he looked at me said that he hadn't changed at all. He smiled smugly, knowing that I wouldn't try to escape. Tohiko knew just how scared I was. Even now. I still couldn't use my power. It never happens when I want it to. It just happens when it wants to.

"I want to take you out to town. We'll go to breakfast, and then I'll buy you anything you want." He was trying to buy my love, but it wasn't for sale. Only one man had my love. Only one man held my heart. Logan. But I doubt that he was the same now. If he was even alive now. He was a lot older than I was back then. So I honestly doubt he was still alive.

We went into town, and like he said, we ate breakfast, then went walking around town. We were crossing the street, and I looked around me. Remembering that this was the same street that Logan and I had walked down when we went to the festival. That was the same night that I told him that I loved him. The night that I let him steal my first kiss, and the night that he told me that he was in love with me. I still dream about those perfect, wonderful winter nights that I shared with Logan. My heart still ached for him. I still miss him more than anything.

I looked down the street toward the festival, then looked back. _Wait a second..._ I looked back and my heart skipped a beat, then kept beating faster and faster. My eyes widened in surprise at the wonderous sight just down the street. Standing there in front of the festivals entrance, looking the exact same as he did 75 years ago, was the man who was the sole owner of my heart. Logan. My whole world was so close to me, and yet, so far... I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and feel his arms around me again, but then I remembered who I was with. I couldn't let Tohiko know that Logan was here, so I tried to hide any happiness that I was feeling at the moment. The only thing I couldn't hide was the deep red blush that was on my face. I just hope that maybe, just maybe, Logan saw me, and that he would somehow steal me away and that we would be together forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Parting

Logan's P.O.V

_Yukiko... Hang in there. I'll rescure you from him!_ This thought ran through my head as I silently followed them around town and into random stores. I recalled the night that drove me away from her.

**FlashBack**

"YOU WHAT? Do you really not care that your daughter, my love, has been sneaking out behind our backs so she can do- who knows what with an... an OUTSIDER?" Tohiko yelled at the top of his lungs to Yukiko's father. He was completely outraged at the idea that an outsider had won her heart.

"He may be an outsider, but I promised her that she could be with who ever she chose. Yukiko has chosen him, not you. It dissappoints me yes, but I will not force her to love you." her father was trying to stay calm infront of Yukiko and I. I held her tightly to me, sensing how tense and nervous she was. Her ice blue eyes flichered from Tohiko and her father, to the arms around her slender waist. Yukiko was scared. Scared that Tohiko would change her fathers mind. The only thing I could think to do was to hold her tight with my chin resting on her head. As for me, well I know her father wouldn't change his mind. I knew that wouldn't happen, so I thought that we would stay together... I thought wrong.

Tohiko was on her father in an instant, punching him. He wasn't holding back. A gasp escaped Yukiko's soft, pink lips. I wanted to help him, to get Tohiko off, but my world needed me more right now. Her father was still alive when Tohiko stopped, barely. There was blood streaming from his nose and dribbling out of his mouth. Both eyes were black and swollen. Yukiko couldn't bare to see it, so she turned around and hid her face in my chest. That had become her safe-haven.

"If you want him to live, my sweetest, you'll come with me and tell _him_ to leave right now. And to never return." he said with a cold, twisted voice, emphasizing the word 'him' with obvious disgust.

Yukiko stayed put for a while, then pulled away from me. She had a silent apology in her tear-filled eyes. I knew what she was going to do. And I didn't try to stop her, or convince her otherwise. Her father's life was on the line... I wouldn't - _couldn't_ do that to her.

"Go Logan... Please- just leave. And don't come back. Ever..." Tears started to stream down her face, and I couldn't do a thing. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to beat the living crap out of Tohiko, but for her sake, I just left. I didn't say a word, or do anything, because it would have made it harder on her. The love of my life was in trouble... And I couldn't do a thing about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Rescue

Yukiko's P.O.V

He was following us. I knew he was. I would see him sometimes... When I turned a corner, or looked into a shop window, I could see him. Part of me was amazingly joyful and the other wanted him to go away. Just like part of me was glad that he just left, and the other was angry at him for not trying to save me from Tohiko... no matter the cost. Either way, no matter what Logan did, Tohiko still killed my father. Just as Logan was gone and out of sight, he killed him. I was so stunned that I couldn't do much for a while, but then I gathered my self together, and ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow. Which there most likely wouldn't have been one if I had stayed with Tohiko. I tried to find Logan, but he was gone. It was almost like he had never been there, like he had never even existed. _STOP IT! Stop thinking about that Yukiko... Don't remind yourself... _If I kept thinking about that night, I would surely start to cry. And the result wouldn't be favorable. At all...

All the sudden, my arm felt like it was being ripped from my shoulder. Tohiko was yanking on it, telling me to follow him. Reluctantly, I did. It wasn't like I couldn't do anything. Especially not here in the middle of the town... Though oddly, there weren't many people outside today... The weather may to blame... It was very cold, as was I, but I wasn't about to snuggle with Tohiko. It took every ounce of self restriant to not run into Logan's warm arms and burry myself in his big and broad chest.

A few minutes later, we were entering an old house. Obviously abandoned for quite a few years..._ Wait... This house- Is my house!_ My heart started to race as I panicked. What were we doing here? Was he going to kill me now? No, not now. He wouldn't. He'd wait for a few years before killing me. I hope...

Logan's P.O.V

"You can come out now... Outsider." Tohiko's voice was cold, distant and harsh. It pained me to see such a soft and gentle soul with someone so horrendous. This house was the one where he had nearly killed Yukiko's father, and where I last saw Yukiko.

I stepped out of the shadows, surprised at how much younger he looked up close. I don't know why either of them are still so young, let alone alive. Granted though, I was happy to see her still alive... Him, not so much...

"Gotta hate reflections? Don't ya?" I mummbled to myself.

"So I see you're still alive... And you've come back for her... How- stupid of you. She doesn't love you anymore. She's mine now. All mine." Tohiko pulled her into an embrace that she obviously didn't approve of based on the fact that she wouldn't return it; proving that she didn't love him. I just hoped that she still loved me. I hadn't seen her in 75 years, and I just barely started to remember her, but my heart still raced around her, and I still had the instinctive protectivness for her... Not to mention the possessivness... It's just a lot harder to control right now... Seeing her _in _his arms was driving me insane.

"You're lyin' bub. She doesn't love you and she never has. Now let her go. If you wanna keep her, bub, you'll have to kill me first. I won't let you have Yukiko!"

Yukiko's P.O.V

"I won't let you have Yukiko!" Hearing Logan say that... say my name, made me happy. It made my heart race even faster as my face heated up and turned red instead of it's usual light pink. Then I was thrust to the ground harshly. I just barely managed to catch myself, so it didn't hurt too much.

Logan was growling, and snarling. I'd never seen him like this; it didn't scare me. It was only because he was protecting me. Trying to keep me safe, and out of harms way. Oh, how I loved Logan. How I still love him.

Tohiko was angry, but looked more excited than anything. His eyes were filled with a lust for blood. Not just any blood. My Logan's blood.

He ran at Logan, landing a punch on his left cheek. It didn't seem to have any other effect on him other than to make him even more angry. So Logan tackled Tohiko to the ground and punched him repeatedly, then Tohiko rolled so he was ontop and started to punch Logan in the face. Logan threw Tohiko off him and slammed him against the wall and punched him in the stomach until he was kicked in the leg and then kicked behind the knee so that he was down on the ground as Tohiko continued his asault.

I was silently crying over on the other side of the room, thinking that Logan was going to loose when I heard a slight gasp come from one of the men. I looked and figured it had to have come from the man who had six metal claws sticking out of his back. Blood started to stain Tohiko's shirt as he glared silently at Logan. Then his eyes went dull and his body went limp. Logan pulled his claws out of his enemy's torso. They were covered in his blood. The same blood that was now pooling around the body of its owner who layed on the cold wooden floor.

Logan's P.O.V

It felt good killing that ba-

"Logan..." A quiet voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the beautiful angel standing before me in a purple kimono and her pale blonde hair falling down to her waist. I looked her up and down. She hadn't changed at all. Still the woman I loved. On the outside anyway. I still needed to see if she was the same on the inside as well.

"Yukiko..." I whispered and walked toward her slowly, retracting my claws, hoping they hadn't scared her. "I figured you'd be dead..." She looked at me for awhile before responding.

"No. I've got an ability that makes me age much slower than the average human." There was something else, but that wasn't important right now. All I knew is that if she still loved me like I loved her, with her having the same ability as me, we could truely be together forever. There would only be about a one in a trillion chance that death would seperate us. I wouldn't let it. "I thought you were dead... It has been 75 years after all..." Her voice was sad so I put a hand on her shoulder lightly to reassure her. It sounded like she was still trying to convincer herself that I really was here...

"I've got the same ability sweetheart. I-" Did I dare say the words? What would happen? Why was I so scared about the outcome...?

"Hm? You what Logan? You shouldn't be scared to tell me anything... I can't hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you."

Guess I might as well just say it and get it over with...

"I still love you... Yukiko"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Winter Festival

Yukiko's P.O.V

_"Yukiko, I still love you." _Those words that had been spoken just a few moments earlier. I was shocked and so happy! He still loved me. The way he said it was so sincere that I couldn't help but believe him. I wanted to and I did. There were so many nights that had been filled with this dream. The dream that he would come back for me. That I would see him again, and we would still love eachother.

"Logan..." I whipered, a slight smile was spreading on my face, "I missed you, Love." I watched his face, waiting for his reaction. It wasn't really what I had expected. He just smiled, and pulled me into his arms, chuckling. The suddeness of it all stunned me for awhile. But I came out of it, and snuggled into his warm, broad chest. It was just the same. The smell, the strength, the warmth. It was all the same. I felt him put his head on mine and his thumbs slowly moving up and down on my waist. Everything just felt so perfect then. Nothing could go wrong, nothing could ruin that moment. Except maybe remembering that there was a dead Tohiko laying in a pool of blood on the ground.

"Logan, we need to leave. If somebody finds us here..." I nodded my head to the dead body on the floor. He looked at it; he was slightly satisfied that it wasn't moving but also slightly disgusted at the smell.

"That's a really great idea sweetheart, and I know just where to take you." He smiled at me and lightly kissed my forhead, making me blush.

Logan's P.O.V

I took her small, cold hand and led her outside. I took her down the street to a small little cafe' and we had a little something to eat, and then slowly made our way to the festival.

"YUKIKO! There you are!" A taller girl with short black hair came running towards us.

"Emi! Hey." This 'Emi' was obviously a friend of Yukiko's.

"Who's this?" She looked at me confused, but a little interested.

"This is Logan. He's my- my uh..."

"Boyfriend." I cut in, seeing her trouble in explaining it. Yukiko looked at me for a little while questioningly. I nodded slightly, and pulled her in closer, moving my hand out one hand, around her waist and into the other one. A small blush was rising on her white cheeks. Yukiko was so beautiful, and her blush just made her even more so.

Yukiko's P.O.V

"I see... Your boyfriend." Emi giggled and gave me a cheeky look. "When did this development happen?"

I looked at him. He seemed happy.

"Awhile ago. He's just been gone for a long time." I said. She seemed to believe me. We walked around all together for sometime before Emi had to leave. Then Logan and I were alone. He pulled me even closer, and I could tell without even looking that he was smiling.

He pulled me out of the crowds and up a distant hill. The hill had a snow covered sakura tree standing in the center. When we got there, he leaned against the tree and put his arms around me. I got in as close as I could, enjoying the feeling his embraces gave me. The feeling _he_ gave me. Logan kissed the top of my head and breathed in my scent.

"Mmmm... How do you manage to smell this good?"

"I don't know. Luck maybe?" I giggled, "How do you manage to stay so warm?"

"Don't know, and don't care. All I know is that it gives me even more reason to hold you close." He was in heaven right now. I could hear it in his voice. It wasn't a tone that you everyday from Logan. It wasn't a tone that just anyone was privaledged enough to hear. I was happy that I could make him feel that way.

We went back down into the fair, and played just about everything; he only played one and got me a stuffed wolf. When I asked him why, he told me that he remembered that it was my favorite animal. I smiled. He may have only started to remember, but he remembered just about everything. Everything but the name that only he was allowed to call me. It wasn't anything significant, or fancy. Just a small little... pet-name. It wasn't creative or anything like 'Love' or 'darling', though he did still call me those. It was simple and plain, but I loved it. The way it sounded in his gruff voice was pure bliss. I was just waiting for him to say it. I wasn't going to push him though. I honestly didn't care all that much. I was with him, and that was enough for me.

Logan's P.O.V

After playing games, and walking around stopping to look at different little kiosks, we went down to the river that was down behind the hill. No one was there, so it was quiet and the perfect place to watch the fireworks. The view the spot offered was spectacular. Though, my attention was half on the fireworks in the sky and half on the girl looking at the light filled sky with a spark in her eyes. Yukiko was happy with me. She still loved me. Even after hearing that I had forgotten about her, and that I had just started to remember her, she still loved me. Nothing had changed between us, and I was determined to keep it that way. I was going to keep her with me. No matter what, I wouldn't leave her this time. I wasn't going to leave her alone. I wanted to stay with her forever. To make her smile and blush and laugh. Heck, I even wanted to wake up to that pretty little face. I figured that she'd look even more pretty when she's just woken up.

I felt something soft on my cheek. Warm and soft. I looked around me alarmed for awhile, then looked down. Yukiko was trying to hold back a laugh. Failing, but trying.

"Are you okay? The show ended a few minutes ago... But you just kept looking at the sky."

"I'm fine." I kissed her cold nose, and then down to her chin, skipping her lips on purpose. She whimpered a little and started to silently beg me with her eyes. I chuckled and cupped her face in my hands. I slowly lifted her face to mine and then lowered my lips to hers. Her lips were probably the only body part that wasn't the slightest bit cold.

I pulled away before things got too heated, knowing that she'd be uncomfortable in that type of situation. Yukiko had her standards and that was oddly refreshing. It seemed there weren't many women like that anymore.

"I was just lost in thought that's all."

She burried her face in the crook of my neck and put her arms around my neck and inhaled deeply. I felt a smile along my skin and wrapped my arms around her waist and held her there. Trying my best to keep her as close as possible so she could be as warm as possible. I loved this little snow angel that was in my arms. I loved her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you Logan." She whispered against my neck.

"I love you too Yuki." Using that long forgotten nick-name that I knew she wanted to hear, I told her my feelings. Again, and again, and again.


End file.
